


Presumptuous? Maybe.

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, alludes to potential murder and thievery in the beginning but dont worry theyre fine, kissin', lllllllllllesbians!, shortform, smol blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Maureen Miller met Lucretia many, many moons ago, long before she was known as "The Director".





	

**Author's Note:**

> woo-WOOP I told you guys I was gonna fill up this tag with lesbians!!
> 
> this fic is a gift to us all, but mostly to @mickequ, enjoy bbs u3u
> 
> HC that Maureen had Lucas really young, like at 20, so she's 38 in this & Lucretia is 29! it's an hc, so nobody can yell at me. also, fictional characters.

“P-please, don’t hurt him.” A much younger Maureen shielded her face from the bandit, her grip tight on her eighteen year old boy.

 

“Yer a Miller, right?” The orc spat. “I’ll do what I fuckin’ please, yer family has NEVER helped my kind.” He readies his axe, form looming over the two.

 

A twig snap comes from the forest line, and the orc’s head snaps in its direction as a beam of light hits him square in the chest. He topples to the ground, coughing up blood as a slender figure steps out of the treeline, a gnarled birch staff pointing at his head.

 

“Leave them be.” She steps to him, her gaze sharp and unwavering. She readies another spell and the orc bandit stumbles to his feet, running back to the outskirts of town. Maureen carefully opens her eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the beauty standing in front of her.

 

She wore a simple yet practical silvery-blue gown, belted at the waist that accentuated her curves perfectly. Her dark shoulders peeked out from the purposeful slits in her sleeves, the beginning of a scar starting on the front of her chest. Her dark hair was framed with a burgundy cloak, tight curls cascading around her face.

 

“Millers, huh?” The mysterious woman extended her hand to the two of them, Lucas shying away while Maureen delicately grabbed her fingers and helped the two of them up. “I’ve heard a lot about your family.”

 

“Hopefully good things,” Maureen smirked, her fingers still balanced on the tips of her saviour’s hand. “Else I be running away from you as well.”

 

“I know all the good your family has done for Faerun. That’s enough for me.” She looks off to where the orc ran away, studying the path before turning back. “You can call me Lucretia.”

 

“Lucretia… thank you. So much. For helping us.” Maureen smiles at her, kneeling down to be face to face with her boy. “You okay, Lu?”

 

“I’ll be fine, Mom.” He huffs, brushing the dust off his slacks and stares up at Lucretia. “Who _are_ you, huh? Why’d you help us?”

 

“Lucas!” Maureen chuckles awkwardly, ruffling a hand through his curls. “Excuse him, we don’t get helped out by such kind people so often.”

 

“Ugh, excuse _her_. She always gets like this whenever a pretty lady shows up.” He rolls his eyes, and pulls a small colored cube out of his pocket and fiddles with it idly. Lucretia cocks an eyebrow, looking to the scientist in front of her.

 

“Always, huh?” She hides a smile behind her hand, smirking again as Maureen flushes.

 

“I-I- I mean, you are very uh uh beautiful! But that’s not what he meant. Ah! That’s not what I meant, either! I-I’m sorry, can we start over?” She extends her hand out stiffly, not looking Lucretia in the eye. “Maureen Miller. Scientist. This is my son, Lucas. Thank you for saving us.”

 

A warm hand envelopes Maureen’s and shakes back, her fingers squeezing around her wrist. “Lucretia. That’s all you need to know.”

 

“O-Oh, I see! Um… could I-I mean we- offer you a place to stay? Unless you live in town, of course, I don’t mean to be so presumptuous!” Their hands are still together, Maureen sweating at the constant contact. She jerks her hand back, nervously patting it dry on her pants.

 

“I actually am in need of a place to stay, if that’s not too imposing,” Lucas groans again, eyes theatrically rolling to the back of his head at Lucretia’s response. “I mean, if that’s okay with the _both_ of you.”

 

“Of course it is! I offered, so it’s not imposing at all! Heh, right Lucas? Is it okay if the woman who _saved our lives_ stays just a night?” Maureen grits her teeth, patting his shoulders a little too hard.

 

“Ugh, yeah, gross, it’s fine, Mom.” He’s already cleared most of the sides of this colorful cube, only now slightly struggling with the final part.

 

Lucretia smiles warmly, and picks up a backpack from where she was hidden. They start walking away from the town, Maureen trying to nonchalantly sidle up to Lucretia.

 

“So, what was the deal with Upsy, huh?” Maureen chokes on a laugh at Lucretia’s question, her face flushing a deeper red.

 

“Oh, just a pet project. I felt like Lucas was around too much ‘grown-up’ stuff and thought, Hey! Why not an elevator for kids! It- ah- got a lot of complaints.” Her fingers accidentally brush up against Lucretia’s, but she doesn’t even flinch out of the way at the light contact. Maureen can see Lucretia blushing ever so slightly, her grip tightening on her knapsack. Maureen smiles at her, almost bonking her head on the low dip of a hanging branch and stumbles back, falling on her rear.

 

“Mom!” Lucas drops his cube, running to her. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Lu! Just… lost my footing for a second there.” He nods and helps her up as best he can, and runs ahead to unlock the door to their workshop.

 

“Good kid you got there.” Lucretia mutters, brushing a leaf off of Maureen’s shoulders. “Seems he got all your family’s smarts.” Maureen nearly melts at the contact but regains herself, gesturing towards the door.

 

“A-After you! Th-there’s a guest room just down the hall, the bed isn’t too great, but it’s comfortable, I swear!” Maureen chuckles, walking in after Lucretia and helping her with her cloak. Lucretia turns on Maureen, placing her forearm on the wall next to the scientist’s head.

 

“I’m sure you have a much more comfortable bed, if that’s not too… presumptuous of me to request.” Her eyes are lidded, yet carefully scan Maureen’s tanned face for any signs of discomfort. Maureen melts again, her hand carefully caressing Lucretia’s hip as she pulls her in for a light kiss. Their hot breath dance across each other’s lips momentarily before meeting, Lucretia moaning into her mouth. She moves her arm off the wall to cup her face, lifting her up slightly so she can meet her lips better.

 

“Hey mom I- oh GROSS, cmon! Not again!” Lucas dramatically shields his eyes, making retching sounds as Maureen peels herself off of Lucretia. He runs out of the room, yelling obscenities, and Maureen pats Lucretia’s shoulder lightly.

 

“I uh- sorry- have to deal with this. My room’s just over there,” She says, pointing to a crystal-pink door. “If you need a bathroom, it’s not hard to find!” Maureen calls over her shoulder, chasing Lucas into the kitchen.

 

Lucretia waves her fingers as Maureen disappears, bringing them up to meet her lips to feel where she had just been.

  
“Nah, it’s nothing.” She lies to herself as she feels her face heat up. Lucretia shoulders her bag, and walks through to the pink door.

 


End file.
